1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for data integrity protection in storage volumes.
2. Background
A plurality of sites may be coupled together via one of more networks, wherein each of the plurality of sites may have one or more storage controllers that store data in storage volumes. Some of the sites may be separated by extended distances, such as distances exceeding a thousand kilometer, whereas certain other sites may be relatively proximate to each other. Data replication, i.e., copying of data, may be performed over extended distances between two or more sites for business continuity and disaster recovery. In certain mechanisms, data may be replicated synchronously or asynchronously. Additionally, in certain mechanisms, consistency groups of volumes may be formed at regular intervals in order to allow recovery of data.
The copy services functions performed in the plurality of sites may include many types of operations. For example, point in time copy operations may make it possible to create copies of entire logical volumes or data, nearly instantaneously. Peer to Peer
Remote Copy or PPRC operations may make it possible to replicate a storage volume to another control unit in a remote site, either synchronously or asynchronously. In certain computing environments a plurality of storage volumes may be simultaneously copied from a primary site to a recovery site, while maintaining point in time consistency across the plurality of storage volumes.